


Hotel

by trashbagboys



Category: Rabbit Lightning - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: FWB, M/M, NSFW, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redd and Lohn are on tour and missin' their wives, their FWB agreement comes into play when Lohn wants to try something new.</p>
<p>(based off a tumblr fan art piece)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

"Finally" Redd cheers as the two men walk into the small motel "An actual bed" 

The two had finally saved up enough money from their cross country road trip to actually afford a motel room for the night.

"Yeah, but there's only one bed" Lohn huffed loudly, sounding half serious and half sarcastic, Redd really couldn't tell anymore

"Oh, like you care" Redd says as he flops down onto the bed "You'd kill to be this close to me anyway, now's your chance"

"Shut it, Rabbitclaw" Lohn hissed back, as he bagan to unpack his bag

"C'monnnnn" Redd teased, rolling closer to the edge of the bed, pawing at Lohn's back "Come up here and have some fun" Lohn rolled his eyes at Redd's sudden eagarness, raising to his feet and kick off both his boots and his socks. He layed down on the bed next to Redd and sighed.

"Man, I really miss Lightnin'" He huffs, Redd begins to slowly rub his friend's back.

"I know, I miss Rabbit too" Redd sighs "Do ya think they have the same agreement as we do?" 

"Hmmm" Lohn sighed happy, thinking about that possibility "It really wouldn't shock me man"

"I mean," Redd says as he suddenly straddles Lohn, taking the shorter man by surprise "Maybe they're not as sex crazed as us" Lohn snickers knowing that is completely untrue, thinking back to conversations both men had shared about their sex lives, know that both women were equally as crazy about sex as they were.

"I doubt it, man" Redd's head moves down to Lohn's neck, leaving small and teasing kisses down his neck and collarbones, slowly pushing his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it across the floor. Redd moved his hands down to the chest beneath his and lightly began to scratch and pull at the hair, causing Lohn to purr,

"Mmm, that's real nice" Redd smirks and continues "I wanna try something a little different tonight, if that's okay?" Redd give a hum of approval, exciting to see what Lohn had instore "Undress me, baby" Lohn whispered,

Redd's free hand travled down the buttons on his already half undone shirt, popping each one off slower than the next, Lohn groaning at the slow place. When his shirt was finally off Redd worked at his belt buckle, his large hand running over the mans crotch before doing so, earn a low moan from Lohn. Redd pushed down both Lohn's jeans and briefs slowly, Lohn assisting in wriggling them off of his legs. Lohn's hands came up to Redd's chest pushing him back slowly until Lohn was on top on him, beginning to work the buttons of his black button up. 

"Mmm, this shirt looks so nice on you" Lohn whispers into his ear "So classy and clean, very unlike you" Redd snickered at his friend's comment, Lohn's hands moved now to Redd shoulders, pushing the black shirt off, his lips moving down and scaling across his collarbone and upper chest. Suddenly Redd feels a wet sensation over his nipple, Lohn's mouth is working over the sensitive pink nub, Redd throws his head back in a loud groan, causing Lohn to smirk against his chest. He slowly moves his hands down to Redd jean covered crotch and begins to palm him, alternating his paces as Redd's breathing picks up almost instantly.

"You like that, baby?" Lohn mutters roughly, know that him calling Redd 'baby' would make him weak,

"I do, keep going" Redd pleaded, moaning as he did. Lohn pushed Redd down so he was now fully flat down on his back, Lohn moved off of Redd's lap and slowly moved between his legs. Unbuttoning and pulling off his jeans and throwing them across the room, much to his dismay Redd's briefs remained on, Lohn's finger trailed along the outline of the length in front of his, causing Redd in wriggle in place.

"You're so big, Redd" Lohn giggles "I don't know how I'm gonna take 'ya" Redd stifles a moan as Lohn palms him through his jeans, causing Redd to squirm.

"Lohn....please, take 'em off" Lohn smirks and pushes down Redd's briefs down and throws them to the side, he now fully gripping Redd's member, stroking. 

"Where'd you put the lube?" Lohn says, getting up to search their bags

"Left pocket" Redd muffles impatiently, Lohn gets back on the bed, gesturing Redd to sit up, placing the bottle of lube in his hand.

"Get me ready?" Redd happily agreed, pushing Lohn over onto his hands and knees, squeezing a small amount of lube into the finger and lining it up with the back of Lohn.

"Ready?" Lohn muffled a 'yes' and Redd pushes one finger in, enjoy Lohn's instant response, his head is tucked down and he is clearly trying to surpress moans. Before long Redd slips another finger in and begins scissor them, preparing his partner.

"That feel good?" Redd smirks, Lohn letting a loud moan in response. "You think you're ready?"

"Mmm, I think so" Lohn says, regaining his strength to speak "Lay back down, baby" Redd moves back and lays down "Now, I ain't never done this before so bare with me here" 

Lohn faces away from his parnet and grabs his heat in one hand, positioning it at his entrance, teasing himself. Slowly, inch by inch, Lohn lowers himself onto Redd, earning a load groan from him, Lohn feeling Redd's large hands grip on his thighs. He slowly starts to grind into Redd, then unusual feeling of Redd inside of him him beginning to take it's toll.

"You feel so good, so tight" Redd huffs, a string of profanities following. As he gets more comfortable Lohn begins to move himself up and down on Redd, causing his cock to graze over his spot. He throws his head back in a moan, finally getting a good look at Redd's pleasure ridden face. 

"I'm so close, Lohn" Redd's hands are now pushing back on his thighs, forcing his movements to speed up. 

"You close?" Lohn asks, only earning a moan in response, Redd begins to squirm, signifying the first wave of his orgasm "Come for me, baby" 

Redd's hips jerk, hitting Lohn's prostate over and over again, Lohn follows his lover's orgasm, the two men almost coming in unison. Lohn rides out both Redd's and his own orgasm before sliding off of him and flopping down next to him on the bed, cuddling him close, watching his chest rise and fall.

"That was amazing, Lohn" Redd says, trying to catch his breath "You should top more often" Lohn just smirks and begins to run his fingers through the taller man's chest hair.

"Can I take you home?"


End file.
